To In Love To Let It Go
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: Scott and Stiles have been together for a while now, but when Allison moves to Beacon Hills, Stiles feels like Scott doesn't care about him anymore. Slash: Scott/Stiles.


**There are no werewolves in this so I guess it can be considered AU. Kind of written in a rush with a hint of writer's block. It was just a random idea that came to me and I had to write it down. I blame my tired brain for any mistakes that got left behind even though I read over it a bunch of times. If you see anything, let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Too In Love To Let It Go. <strong>

* * *

><p>Stiles stood in the middle of the cafeteria scanning for his boyfriend. His heart froze as he spotted him sitting with the new girl, Allison Argent, laughing and smiling the smile he used to only give to him.<p>

Taking a deep breath he walked over the table and sat down next to Scott, smiling politely at Allison. Scott turned around and smiled at Stiles, but it seemed to lack that gleam he shared with Allison, and leaned in to peck his check.

"Hey."

Stiles smiled slightly and spoke with false happiness, "Hey Scott, Allison." Allison smiled at him and Scott grabbed one of his hands before he turned his attention back to Allison.

Stiles sighed; he could tell he was quickly forgotten.

Things between them had great, perfect even. Scott and Stiles had known each other since they were young kids and they became the best of friends almost instantly. As the teen years rolled in, both boys noticed that they had begun to feel an attraction towards each other and a night of experimentation led them to becoming a couple. They had been together for a little over a year now and Stiles was more in love than he ever thought possible. He was certain Scott felt the same way…or at least he had been until about two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, Allison moved to Beacon Hills and it was almost as if the moment Scott saw her, Stiles ceased to exist for him. All Scott wanted to do now was spend time with Allison. He never spent time with Stiles anymore, he had even canceled some their dates to hang out with her.

It was always her. Stiles saw he was quickly losing his place as Scott's love. The thought alone left him feeling sick to his stomach. Jumping up, he ran out of the cafeteria, not wanting to hear Scott's laugh and Allison's giggling.

He ignored Scott's yell and didn't stop running till he got into his jeep.

* * *

><p>Stiles huddled under his blankets, his eyes red and swollen from crying. He heard his door being opened and softly closed behind who ever had entered his bedroom.<p>

A warm weight settled over him and a light kiss was placed on his neck. Stiles flinched away from it.

Scott frowned down at Stiles. He had been acting odd for a while now.

"Baby, what happened today?"

Stiles shuffled away, pulling the duvets tighter around him. "Nothing, not that you care anyway." He grumbled.

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up and slid under them, wrapping his arms around a reluctant Stiles' waist.

"Of course, I care. You know that I do."

Stiles turned around in Scott's arms, staring at the pattern on his shirt. He moved his hand to grab Scott's hand, intertwining their fingers and allowed himself to pretend for a moment that everything between them was still perfect. Scott rubbed his thumb soothingly on Stiles' smaller hand, letting him gather his thoughts.

"Scott…I can't keep pretending everything is okay." Stiles paused and Scott frowned. Wasn't everything okay? "You're supposed to know me better than I know myself but you can't even see how upset I've been lately. Ever since Allison came, it's always her. Damn it Scott! You've canceled our dates!" Stiles looked at Scott's troubled eyes.

"Stiles I-"

"No! Shut up Scott! It's my turn to talk!" Stiles shot up to a siting postion on the bed, glaring daggers at his boyfriend. Scott sat up as well, completely shocked that Stiles yelled at him.

"Scott, we both have gone through so much together and I've always been there for you. We made plans to spend the rest of our lives together but now with her…it's like you don't care about any of it, like you don't care about me anymore. I am so tired of standing on the sidelines, of wasting my time while you pin after her and leave me on the shelf. It's my heart that's hanging on the line, so you have to choose. It's me or her. If you don't want me anymore, I'll let you be happy with her."

Stiles lowered his eyes to his lap trying to conceal the tears that slipped through. He had given Scott the chance to leave him and Stiles was almost positive he would take it.

Stiles broke down when Scott pulled him into his arms, lowering them both back down of the bed. Scott rubbed Stiles' back, trying to calm him down as a pool of guilt settled over his heart. He had not even noticed that he had been neglecting Stiles. Sure, Allison was pretty and she was nice but Scott didn't like her in that manner.

He was in love with the guy he was holding now. Stiles had always been there for him, through thick and thin. They supported each other. Scott had been there for Stiles when his mother died the same way Stiles had been there for him when their parents divorced.

Scott cursed himself for making Stiles feel like he was anything less than the most important person in his world. Scott didn't say anything for a while, waiting until Stiles' crying had calmed down. He pulled away from their embrace, one of his hands moving to wipe away the tears from Stiles' face. Scott leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth. He made sure he held Stiles' eyes before speaking.

"Stiles, I am so sorry that I've made you feel this way. I didn't even realize the complete ass I have been to you. Allison…is nothing to me. I thought she was funny and interesting but I don't like her. I love you and only you. You are my best friend and the love of my life. You're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I really am sorry."

Stiles looked deeply into Scott's eyes, finding the truth of his words in the brown orbs. Stiles buried himself in Scott's arms, happiness filling every pore in his body. Scott still loved him; he didn't want Allison.

"I'm sorry Scott; I shouldn't have doubted your feelings for me. It's just that…I felt like I was being replaced and it hurt a lot." He mumbled into the other boy's chest. Scott tightened his arms around the smaller teen.

"You don't have to apologize; you should have come to me sooner. You didn't deserve this from me. It won't happen again. I love you…" Scott spoke quietly, planting a sweet kiss on Stiles short brown hair.

"I love you too…" Stiles whispered.

Both boys stayed wrapped in each other's arms, a blanket of happiness encompassing them. Stiles knew that even though they might face hard times throughout life, Scott was his and he was Scott's. Nothing would change that. They were both too in love to let this go.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of my very first ScottStiles fiction. I have made it a mission to write about every single Teen Wolf couple possible (between Scott, Stiles, Derek, Jackson, Danny, Lydia and Allison) so I guess we'll see how that turns out for me.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
